


Yomotsu Hirasaka is the perfect cuddle spot

by Yamielsun



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Manigoldo’s horny thoughts, Manigoldo’s potty mouth, Post-Gaiden, Pre-Canon, Small Pope Sage Cameo, Smut in the Second Chapter (tm), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamielsun/pseuds/Yamielsun
Summary: Albafica has something to ask of Manigoldo._____Smut in the 2nd Chapter
Relationships: Cancer Manigoldo/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Manigoldo Gaiden is a treasure trove of Albafica content. I had to.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta Malgraw/Beta for dealing with me and my em-dash addiction.

You could say Manigoldo was just a tiny bit confused when he found his colleague and reluctant friend Pisces Albafica at the entrance of the Cancer temple when he came back from a “mission” — an errand for old man Sage.

He was glad, of course. Albafica was always a sight for sore eyes — even more so as he was right now, in casual clothes— and so he wasn’t gonna complain about having such beauty adorning his doorstep. He just didn’t know why Albafica would be here.

Generally speaking, if Pisces Albafica wasn’t on a mission, he would be in his garden. He ate and slept in the little wooden cottage in his garden. He trained in his garden and spent his free time in his garden. Manigoldo was sure that he would eventually die in his garden, too.

In short? He was a total hermit.

Which, ok. Fair. Who was Manigoldo to judge where the hell the other gold saints went in their free time, anyway? But then— 

“Alba-chan! who died in your garden that you're not in it?" 

Tact, thy name is Manigoldo.

Albafica, who was distracted fidgeting with one of his roses, startled a bit at the sudden greeting. He ignored the childish nickname, as usual, and— Blushed? and got closer? _voluntarily_?

Ok, so now he was not just vaguely confused but positively _intrigued_.

“Manigoldo. I was waiting for you.”

“Oh?” He shifted the box with his cloth on his back and raised his eyebrows a bit. _I’m listening._

Albafica stopped at what Manigoldo supposed was a safe enough distance and Manigoldo didn’t try to goad him into getting closer for once — he _did_ have some people reading skills thank you very much. 

Albafica was visibly gearing up for something, and after a few false starts in which he opened his mouth without saying anything and then seemed to change his mind, he finally found his words.

“I’m — I have—” Albafica looked everywhere but at him, “I have a favor to ask of you, if that’s alright.”

Manigoldo’s eyebrows rose in slight surprise. He wasn’t expecting this — he didn’t actually know what to expect, to be quite honest, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“Sure thing,” he answered, because how bad could it be? It was Albafica we were talking about here. If it was someone like say, Kardia, he wouldn’t have been so quick to agree, “What do you need, then?”

Albafica looked to one side, shuffled his feet, looked to the other side.“It’s...uh— private,” he said. Manigoldo hasn’t seen his brother-in-arms looking so unsure in his life. It was very endearing, and the slight blush on Albafica’s cheeks looked, of course, beautiful on him.

He had self-preservation, though, so he kept his thoughts to himself. He knew who he was talking to.

As it was, he just shrugged a little, walked up to the Cancer temple’s entrance and motioned with his head to his friend to enter.

He hadn’t noticed how much tension Albafica was holding until it suddenly rushed out with a small relieved smile as he — not ran, he was much too dignified for that, apparently — but power walked into the Cancer temple after obtaining Manigoldo’s permission.

Eh. Manigoldo shrugged a little and walked after Albafica into the temple. He wasn’t about to deny his friend a little privacy if it made him more comfortable.

— 

They went to the private chambers of the Cancer temple where Manigoldo lived, to what passed for a living room, if you were generous.

“You want me to _what now_?”

He surely heard wrong. Albafica didn’t just ask him for a road trip to Yomotsu Hirasaka of all places.

Albafica’s slightly annoyed look was answer enough. Yeah, ok. He apparently heard just fine. But why, though?

“I mean, of course I can do it, man. But why?” 

Manigoldo had spent most of his childhood and adolescence in and out of the world of the dead thanks to his training, and while in his opinion the place was definitely awesome, it wasn’t the sort of place one went sightseeing. No one had ever asked Manigoldo to be taken to Yomotsu Hirasaka _voluntarily _before. He used the place to _torture people_, for fuck’s sake.

Albafica furrowed his brow, but it wasn’t in annoyance this time. He was trying to put something into words.

“You— When you go there, you go without your body, don’t you?” he started, “I mean— It’s only your soul that goes to that place, yes?”

“I _can _take only your soul there, yes,” where was Albafica going with this?

“But you can fight there, don’t you? You do it all the time.”

“Uh— yes?” It was probably a rhetorical question anyway.

“You can feel, though. Pain. Touch.”

Albafica stopped talking, then, and was yet again completely avoiding eye contact. It took Manigoldo a minute before he got it.

Oh.

Oh, so this was it? Albafica wanted— He wanted Manigoldo to— 

“YES— I mean yes, yes, I can. I can take you there,” Manigoldo answered a little too loudly, a little too quickly. Now neither of them were looking at each other and both of them were completely embarrassed. Fuck, Albafica really was making himself this vulnerable in front of him of all people?

That felt..nice. Flattering.

“Do you want to...do it now?” because why not? Albafica was clearly not busy.

“Don’t you have to report your mission to the Grand Pope?” Albafica asked, always the voice of reason.

Manigoldo groaned and slid his palm down his face.

“...Fuck, you’re right,” as always, you stupid perfect man. “I’ll just...be right back? do you have something to do or— ?”

“I don’t, no,” Albafica let out an amused huff, “I can wait for you here.”

“Yeah, ok. Great”

“Great.”

And that was that.

______________

You could say Manigoldo was just a tiny bit distracted as he was trying to give old man Sage the report on his latest mission. He was thinking about Albafica’s request, of course, because he could remember quite vividly the last time someone let Albafica’s soul loose on Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Hard not to remember, really, when he had walked around with an uncomfortable boner underneath his cloth for more than half an hour after.

He had been breathtaking.

Unfettered by the poison in his blood and his worries of hurting the people he was close to, he was bold, confident, powerful. He had bashed the fucker’s skull in with his bare fists and bathed in the blood of his enemies.

Manigoldo had fallen a little bit in love with him that day.

He had a perfectly valid reason for being distracted, ok? But it so happened it wasn’t a reason he could actually say out loud to his nagging master once he noticed Manigoldo wasn't exactly there with him.

“You useless brat, are you even paying attention to what you’re saying?”

“Uh—”

Clearly not.

“Just… get out of my sight and resolve whatever the hell has you so distracted.”

Sometimes Manigoldo really loved that cranky old man. He gave Sage the biggest shit-eating grin, which earned him a roll of the eyes and a vague ‘just get out of here’ hand gesture, and then ran off.

He wasn’t proud enough not to run, and so he did, all the way from the Pope’s chamber to the back entrance of the Cancer temple. Wondering. Would Albafica still be there when he came back? Would he have changed his mind?

He hoped he was still there where he left him.

When he arrived at the Cancer temple again he had to take a pause to just breathe. Albafica, whom he had the hots for since forever and have been slightly in love with for a little less time than that, was just inside his home. And wanted something he could only ask him.

Ok. He’s got this. He could do this and not put off Albafica off his friendship forever.

Deep breath and go.

“Honey, I’m home~” he called in a sing-song voice, and was rewarded with muffled laughter coming from the living room. He’s still there!

Manogoldo’s attitude when he reached the living room, in contrast to his too-familiar greeting, was much more subdued. He turned around the corner of the entrance with his hand raised.

Albafica was just where he left him, sitting on one of the two old overstuffed ottoman, with the most perfect posture in the world — did old Lugonis even teach him that or was that all him? — and one pocket-sized book on one hand.

“Hey.” He greeted, and he clearly had enough time to calm down because he was as put together as Manigoldo had ever seen him — and such a shame it was, embarrassment was a good look on him. “That was fast.”

“Yeah,” Manigoldo answered, throwing himself onto the other ottoman, “The old bastard said the report could wait”

Albafica stifled a laugh with the back of his hand, “That’s convenient.”

“Yeah, well...” Manigoldo said, raising an arm and scratching the back of his head absentmindedly.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, each a little more awkward than the last, both of them waiting for the other one to address the elephant in the room. Albafica’s book completely forgotten in his hand.

Aw, fuck it.

Manigoldo got up suddenly, startling his companion, and finally said, “We do it or what?” Better grab the bull by the horns and all that crap.

“Ah— yeah ok. Ok.”

Given permission, Manigoldo took a deep breath and reached for his cosmos.

_ **“Sekishiki Meikai Ha”** _

___

Yomotsu Hirasaka was as dreary and lifeless as always.

Rows upon rows of lost human souls could be seen in every direction, all of them walking slowly in line to the precipice that lead to the Meikai. The black sand hills and the eerie dark purple skies a very familiar sight to Manigoldo.

There was, however, one beautiful flower blooming amongst the dirt.

Pisces Albafica stood tall in the middle of the desolate atmosphere like a diamond found in the middle of a dumpster.

It took Albafica a minute to shake off the disorientation — no one who wasn’t trained in the techniques of Sekishiki could come here completely unaffected — but it was clear to Manigoldo when he did.

Manigoldo looked on as Albafica first looked around him, then raised his hands to look at them, then looked straight at Manigoldo with a glint in his eyes.

“So this is it,” he said, and something in his tone sent a shiver down Manigoldo’s spine.

“Welcome to the land of the dead,” he answered, with a mocking bow, to hide the way he had to swallow a bit. “Your body should be safe and sound back in the Cancer temple.”

Not that Albafica had to worry much about the safety of his highly toxic body but— 

“I see,” Albafica answered. He sounded like he was thinking very carefully about what to do next. He gestured towards Manigoldo, “May I?”

It sounded like he was asking for permission, but Manigoldo was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to say no even if he wanted to. And he didn’t. So he nodded a bit dumbly.

Albafica got closer slowly, but surely. Manigoldo had an approximate measure of what his friend considered a “safe distance” under normal circumstances, so when Albafica clearly crossed the invisible line he couldn’t help the way his heart picked up speed.

There was no hesitation in his friend’s movements, and his eyes were full of potential, of promise of things to come, and boy was Manigoldo fucked.

So, so fucked.

Albafica stopped walking mere centimetres away and looked intently into Manigoldo’s eyes.

Huh. He hadn’t noticed Albafica was shorter than himself. Funny, that.

Albafica looked up at him from between his lashes and raised his brows slightly — still asking for permission? such a gentleman! — and when Manigoldo nodded dumbly yet again, warm hands finally — finally— placed themselves on him.

It was all fairly innocent — though no less thrilling than outright groping— Albafica’s hands just roaming, running up Manigoldo’s arms, up his shoulders and down his chest. Slowly and oh-so-softly. 

For some time that was the only point of contact between them, and Manigoldo had the feeling Albafica could feel just how fast his heart was going. The wandering of Albafica’s hands sent shivers down his back, and Manigoldo thought to himself that if this was the only time Albafica would ever dare touch him, if this was the last time he was so close to him…

...well, it would be alright with him, he thought.

A couple of minutes into it, Albafica’s hands stopped moving. What’s more, his hair was hanging in front of his face and his hands started trembling so slightly that if they weren’t directly on Manigoldo’s body he probably would have missed it.

Alarmed, Manigoldo dared raise Albafica’s head with a hand on his chin — delicately enough it wouldn’t be hard to rebuff —and what he found made his heart almost drop out of his chest.

Albafica’s eyes were filled with tears. They weren’t overflowing yet but it was probably a matter of time. Very little time.

“Alba-chan?” 

“I— I don’t know— I— “

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck— 

The first question that came to mind ‘Are you ok?’ was viciously shoved aside for the way less insulting “Do you want to go back?”

Albafica, however, reacted even more weirdly. He got closer. He clung to Manigoldo’s shirt with a grip so tight his knuckles were as white as a sheet of paper.

“No! No, please! I just— “ but he trailed off.

He didn’t let go either, though, so Manigoldo did what anyone else in his position would have done. He thought “fuck it” and carefully enveloped Albafica into a hug.

Albafica froze for a moment in his arms, but after a couple of seconds he just seemed to...deflate. Manigoldo heard a choked gasp, then a sob, then his poorly planned hug went from “careful embrace” to “bear hug”.

Manigoldo wasn’t precisely the sort of person people went for comfort of any kind, so he was quite frankly a little freaked out at this development, but like hell he was going to turn Albafica away. He wasn’t completely heartless, despite everything. He returned every bit of strength his friend was pouring into that hug, hoping to convey just how much he cared.

Manigoldo held onto his friend, a hand on Albafica’s back and another gently going through his hair in what Manigoldo hoped was a soothing motion. He could feel Albafica’s tears running from where he was hiding into his neck and into his shirt. He could feel the man in his arms trembling.

Eventually, Albafica’s harsh sobs subsided and turned into small hiccups and after a couple more minutes, quieted completely. Manigoldo’s hand stopped the motion on his friend’s head, and Albafica stopped holding him like he was his lifeline.

They stayed like that, loosely holding one another for what could have been hours or could have been seconds, but in the end, Albafica let go and pushed at Manigoldo’s chest to gain some distance.

His voice was hoarse and kind of nasal sounding, “I’m— I’m sorry, Manigoldo,” he said, and it was so automatic, so obviously ingrained in him that Manigoldo wanted to strangle someone.

Not Albafica, though. Never Albafica.

“There’s nothing to feel sorry for, hey.” 

There wasn’t. Really. He should have probably seen coming that the guy who spent all his life cooped up in a poisonous garden where no other life could live and whose last affectionate touch was probably more than a decade ago would react strongly to suddenly being able to touch anyone.

Hindsight is 20/20 though. Manigoldo never claimed being particularly emotionally intelligent.

“_Really_, man. It’s nothing.”

Albafica scrubbed at his face, looking to the side. His eyes were red and swollen and his face was tracked with tears. It made Manigoldo want to just hold him again.

He resisted the urge. Barely.

“I suppose you don’t actually want to go back yet,” he half-asked, half-stated for lack of anything else to say. He didn’t think Albafica would, though.

And he didn’t. Albafica gave a shake of his head and stepped closer again, and he didn’t ask for permission this time before just circling his arms around Manigoldo and hiding his face in his friend’s neck yet again. Manigoldo’s arms instinctively went back around him.

“Could we just...stay like this for a while?” Albafica mumbled into Manigoldo’s neck.

...And there went Manigoldo’s heart.

“Yeah. Yeah of course. As much as you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spice Chapter(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we go.  
Again, thanks to my bitch Malgraw for the beta work!

If one ignored the dreary atmosphere and the rows of dead wandering souls, Yomotsu Hirasaka wasn’t really all that bad. The temperature wasn’t extreme in any way, the wind was blowing hard enough to refresh but not hard enough to be a nuisance, and the floor wasn’t too uncomfortable to lay on.

Somehow, in the last couple of hours, Albafica and Manigoldo had gone from embracing standing up, to a full-blown cuddle session laying on the floor of the entrance of the Meikai. Manigoldo was laying down on his back looking at the sky, and Albafica was curled up on his side, using the other’s upper arm as a pillow, one of his arms thrown around Manigoldo’s middle.

Manigoldo had been playing with a lock of Albafica’s hair for more than an hour now. What could he say? It _was _as soft as it looked, and he had always wanted to try.

There hadn’t been much talking since Albafica had stopped crying, and to be quite honest, Manigoldo didn’t want to risk it happening again. If Albafica was content in silence, he _could _be silent, no matter how much Sage would scoff at the notion.

Albafica then shifted a bit in his arms, getting even closer, pressing the length of his — _beautiful, powerful, trained to perfection_— body to Manigoldo’s side.

“Ah— Alba-chan?”

“Shhh…” was Albafica’s response. Manigoldo could feel the heat of his breath on the skin of his neck.

Oh…Okay, then.

Albafica raised himself on one arm and slid one of his thighs between Manigoldo’s legs, draping himself halfway on top of his body, and then whispered in his ear, “Only say something if you want me to stop.”

It sent a shiver down his spine. And yeah, Manigoldo could definitely shut up. He nodded, and his companion, assured he wasn’t unwanted, started trailing soft, burning kisses down Manigoldo’s throat.

One of Manigoldo’s hands — the one that was playing with Albafica’s hair earlier — ended up tangled in the root’s of his companion’s hair. Urging him to get closer, _please_. Albafica let out a low growl and sucked a vicious bruise on the side of his neck in response.

The growl, the scrape of teeth and the warmth of breath on his neck, the pressure of a firm thigh between his legs had Manigoldo’s hips rocking in a matter of seconds, and his cock hard and his breath lacking in a matter of minutes.

And then the feeling of Albafica’s erection rutting against his own thigh was the last straw. Manigoldo used his grip on the other’s hair to bring him up for a searing kiss, and was rewarded with the most erotic moan he could remember hearing.

They kissed for what felt like hours, biting each other’s lips and moving against each other like it would be the last time they could — and _fuck_, it could very well be.

There were hands under his shirt and a cock against his own and the most beautiful man Manigoldo had the pleasure of knowing was snogging the living daylights out of him—and fuck it if Manigoldo wasn’t going to make the most out of it.

Albafica sat up just enough to look at his companion’s face, and yet again Manigoldo found himself completely breathless.

Albafica’s face sported a pretty blush, and his lips — slightly open and swollen — looked like fruit ripe for the picking. His hair was mussed and framed his face in an alluring manner.

He was a vision straight from Manigoldo’s most lurid fantasies.

“_Fuck_, you’re beautiful.”

Manigoldo’s eyes opened wide as soon as he said it. He had been given an order and he hadn’t complied and he hoped Albafica wouldn’t stop because—

And then he saw Albafica _smile_ at him and his panicky inner monologue screeched to a halt. He hadn’t ruined it. Great.

He watched entranced as Albafica sat on his lap and pulled off his shirt and threw it aside— too impatient to be called teasing, but no less appealing— and gasped when the man in his lap closed his eyes and started grinding into his lap, apparently distracted from what he had been doing. The arch of his back brought attention to the blush going from his face down his chest; his stiff, rosy nipples coming to a point; the obscene bulge of his cock pressing against his pants.

But then Albafica looked down at him from between his lashes and Manigoldo realized that no, he wasn’t distracted or lost in his pleasure. He was giving a show.

As soon as he realized, he really couldn’t help himself from grabbing Albafica by the hips as he sat up, crushing their hips together almost painfully, dragging a ragged moan from the other’s lips, which only served to spurr Manigoldo on into getting rid of his own shirt.

Chest to chest, skin to skin, the heat between them almost unbearable. The smell of sweat and skin and sex overwhelming.

Manigoldo was loving every second of it.

He’d had lots of sex before, but this? Knowing it was Albafica in his arms? It being Albafica’s hand on his hair and Albafica’s mouth in his and Albafica’s cock against his? This was much better than anything he’d had before. And they had barely even started.

His hands ended up — without any input from his brain whatsoever — on Albafica’s ass. And his companion closed the distance between their mouths and bit his lower lip, dragging his teeth against the tender flesh before soothing it with his own tongue.

Only to bite again.

Then Albafica backed away just enough to get words in.

“Ngh...w-wait a second.” A slim finger slid between their mouths and pressed against Manigoldo’s lips in the universal signal for silence.

Manigoldo stilled, and watched how his companion backed down a little bit more and undid the buttons of his pants with a relieved sigh, and then after a couple of seconds just got off him completely, stood up and took off his pants, dragging his underwear with them.

Manigoldo didn’t even bother to disguise his staring. He didn’t bother to resist the urge to grab for his own cock to give it a squeeze, straining as it was inside his much-too-tight pants, and on, second thought, he too undid the buttons of his own trousers and took out his own cock from it’s confinement.

Albafica didn’t sit back down, however.

To Manigoldo’s surprised delight, his friend walked up to him — so confident in his stride, so beautiful in his power — took his own dick in one hand, Manigoldo’s head in the other, and pressed the smooth, slightly wet tip to Manigoldo’s lips.

The low sound Albafica made when he took him in his mouth would fuel Manigoldo’s wet dreams for years.

As soon as his cock was inside Manigoldo’s mouth, Albafica placed his other hand on Manigoldo’s head, carefully guiding him into sucking him off. Deep enough to bring tears to his eyes but careful enough to withdraw when air started to become scarce. Manigoldo did his best to look at Albafica’s face the whole time.

Albafica was flushed from his ears down to his chest, sweaty, and the tiny furrow between his brows and the tightly held lip between his teeth spoke of barely contained passion. Manigoldo couldn’t wait to see how long that self-control lasted.

He did everything in his power to get Albafica to crack. Moaning in the back of his throat to get some vibrations going, sucking hard at the tip as his head was pulled back, and even using that one tongue trick Shion had taught him the last time they went at it.

It paid off.

It didn’t take long for him to have Albafica moaning loudly above him, to have him thrusting much more quickly and with much less finesse into his mouth, to have him tugging his hair almost painfully as he sucked the life out of him. It was so, so good — Manigoldo couldn’t help tugging furiously at his own dripping erection.

And then— And then Albafica _growled_. And pulled him off his dick by the hair. And came all over his face, legs trembling.

And fuck, Manigoldo had to physically restrain himself from coming right there.

Instead, he looked straight at Albafica’s flushed face, let go of his own dick and used his fingers to wipe the cum off his face and sucked it off his fingers one by one.

When he reached the last two fingers, Albafica grabbed his wrist to stop him. He kneeled in between Manigoldo’s open legs and guided his soiled fingers between them, smearing his own cum in Manigoldo’s entrance.

“...Ah! Alba-ch—”

“Shhh…”

He watched enthralled as Albafica led him into fingering himself, and then after a while, impatiently took over. Albafica stretched him carefully but thoroughly, and it took him no time at all to have Manigoldo whining and trembling on his back, letting out breathless little noises every time his partner thrusted in him.

Manigoldo let out a high-pitched moan when he suddenly found Albafica’s tongue between his legs, tracing wet little trails on his sack before trailing lower, until he felt him breach his hole and his voice left him entirely. He arched his back, opening his mouth in a silent scream as one of Albafica’s hands reached for his cock. It was all it took for him to come all over himself and his partner’s hand.

It was so intense he almost blacked out, and while he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, Albafica — _the absolute menace_ — took the time to clean him up. With his tongue. The overstimulation with that warm tongue reached his oversensitive cock was enough to have him tear up, to have him beg _please no it’s too much_, but Albafica didn’t stop until he deemed Manigoldo sufficiently clean.

That done, Albafica crawled in all fours up to Manigoldo, and curled himself up on his side using his arm as a pillow.

Eventually, what came out of Manigoldo’s mouth was: 

“Holy Shit.”

“Mhm.” 

“That was— You were—”

“Mhm.”

Albafica didn’t sound like he was even paying attention, so when Manigoldo turned to look at him he wasn’t surprised to find he was already asleep. It brought a smile to Manigoldo’s lips to see how peaceful he looked, his face relaxed and free of worries, for once.

He supposed they could stay here a little more time. Manigoldo felt bad just thinking about waking him up.

Albafica let out a soft sigh and snuggled even closer.

Yeah, he could definitely wait.


End file.
